Permen
by godhonggaring
Summary: Soonyoung tidak suka makan yang manis-manis, tapi demi Jihoon ia rela makan permen untuk menahan kantuk. soonyoung/jihoon, soonhoon, pwp (ampuni saya, mbah ffn)
(Permen)

 _Jadi ceritanya kemarin malam ada orang yang meminta saya, setengah maksa, ngebet nyuruh saya bikin pwp. Ya sudah saya sanggupi sebagai challenge. Kebetulan malam itu juga kami membahas ngantuk dan permen mint.  
omong-omong, fanfiksi ini tidak dianjurkan bagi anda-anda yang merasa polos, sok polos, dan tidak suka bila soonhoon saya nistakan pada jurang dosa terdalam_

* * *

Soonyoung menunjukkan wajah kesal, Jihoon disebelahnya masih tekun menekuri partitur musik dan positif seratus persen tidak menunjukkan afeksi padanya.

"Ji, aku ngantuk."

"Tidur saja." Jihoon menyahut santai, belum menoleh pada Soonyoung. Ya, setidaknya dia masih mau menjawab apa yang Soonyoung katakan.

"Kau menyuruhku tidur dimana? Di lantai?" Soonyoung meringis ketika Jihoon hanya mengangguk tidak peduli, "Astaga, pacarku tega sekali."

"Kalau kau mau mencari pacar lembut dan pengertian harusnya kau tahu kalau aku sama sekali tidak punya sifat itu." Jihoon merengut, "Pulang sana kalau begitu, kau rewel seperti bayi!"

"Nah, nah, kenapa kau malah sewot sendiri?" Soonyoung mencolek pipi Jihoon, "Padahal tadi kan yang minta ditemani sampai malam adalah kau, aku akan menunggu sampai pekerjaanmu selesai."

Jihoon mendecih sok tidak suka, tapi Soonyoung punya mata yang jeli dan ia tidak melewatkan pipi Jihoon yang sempat bersemu meski hanya sedetik.

Jihoon diminta untuk membuat musik latar pentas besar dari klub teater sekolah yang akan dilaksanakan sekitar empat hari lagi (dan Jihoon dibayar oleh guru pembimbing klub tersebut). Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu, Jihoon sudah menyerahkan semua trek per-adegan, namun, rupanya ada satu adegan penting yang tidak dimasukkan ketua klub ke dalam daftar adegan yang akan diiringi musik, dan dalam waktu yang mepet, Jihoon harus berhasil menyelesaikannya besok pagi. Itu adegan patriotik—ada perang disana. Jihoon berulang kali memikirkan musik yang bisa membuat tensi naik menjadi tegang ketika adegan klimaks. Tapi, itu cukup sulit. Ia berada di ruang klub musik sejak pulang sekolah dan ketika hari sudah semakin sore, ia mengirim pesan teks—meminta Soonyoung untuk menemaninya ketika teman-teman klubnya yang lain sudah pulang. Beruntung saja sesore itu Soonyoung masih ada di sekolah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu sepuluh malam saat Jihoon mendengar Soonyoung mengeluh lagi, "Ji, aku ngantuk."

"Kau ini laki-laki atau apa? Jam segini sudah mengantuk, paling-paling kalau dirumah kau akan main game sampai subuh. Lagipula besok kan libur?" Jihoon mengomel lagi.

Soonyoung menghela nafas, "Punya sesuatu untuk menahan kantuk?"

Jihoon merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkan beberapa bungkus permen mint. Soonyoung melotot melihat merknya, "Tidak salah nih? Ini kan pedas sekali?!"

"Tidak. Supaya matamu langsung melek begitu merasakan pedasnya." Jihoon masih tidak terlalu peduli.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung tidak masalah dengan rasanya, tapi ia tidak suka yang manis-manis. Ia tidak banyak berkomentar dan mulai mengemut permen, mungkin saja apa yang dikatakan Jihoon benar—kalau permen ini bisa membuat matanya melek—karena ia masih ingin menemani pacarnya sampai semalam apapun.

"Oke." Soonyoung sedikit dikejutkan dengan suara Jihoon (yang akhirnya terdengar senang untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak ia menemaninya tadi sore). "Sedikit lagi, Soonyoung. Tahan kantukmu sampai aku selesai, ya?"

Soonyoung mengangguk dengan suara kecapan (dia sedang mengurangi rasa pedas dari permen mint yang diberikan Jihoon). Ruang klub musik terasa panas, Jihoon bilang kalau pendingin ruangannya sedang rusak dan mungkin baru akan diperbaiki besok lusa. Soonyoung gampang berkeringat, apalagi sekarang mulai mendekati musim panas.

Soonyoung mengecap lagi, "Jihoon, lidahku rasanya mati rasa. Permen yang ini terlalu pedas."

"Itu tadi kembalian ketika aku beli pulpen, pedas sekali ya memangnya?"

Soonyoung mengangguk lagi.

Jihoon akhirnya selesai membuat musik latar, ia meminta Soonyoung mendengarkannya dan menyesuaikannya dengan naskah adegan yang ada. Soonyoung hanya memberikan jempol dan itu sudah cukup jadi jawaban bagi Jihoon kalau musiknya sudah pantas dijadikan latar.

"Kau masih makan permen itu? Lama sekali habisnya?"

Soonyoung melirik, "Kenapa tidak kau cicipi saja sendiri?"

Jihoon menoleh pada pacarnya yang masih menunggu, Soonyoung duduk di kursi di belakangnya. Soonyoung uring-uringan sejak tadi, membuatnya menjadi lebih baik mungkin bisa dijadikan bayaran karena sudah mau menemaninya sampai malam di sekolah untuk membuat musik latar—padahal Soonyoung sama sekali tidak ada kaitannya dengan proyek ini.

Jihoon menghampirinya dan langsung duduk di pangkuan Soonyoung tanpa bicara apa-apa. Ia memeluk leher Soonyoung dan menciumnya lebih dulu.

Soonyoung agak kaget sebenarnya, Jihoon hampir tidak pernah memulai sentuhan diantara mereka, malahan kadang terkesan membencinya. Soonyoung mencium balik, ketika Jihoon tidak memberikan penolakan, ia merengkuh pinggang Jihoon dan menariknya mendekat. Ciuman diperdalam. Jihoon terengah, menggigit bibir Soonyoung kuat agar Soonyoung mau melepas pagutan itu sejenak.

Jihoon tidak banyak bicara setelahnya, Soonyoung gemas dan mempertemukan dahi masing-masing.

Jihoon tersipu saat bilang; "Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku, permennya memang pedas ternyata."

Di dalam mulut Soonyoung permen itu masih ada, "Mau bantu menghabiskannya?"

Jihoon lupa kalau Soonyoung adalah tipe yang tidak suka menunggu jawaban lama-lama. Soonyoung kali ini yang menciumnya dan Jihoon yang kaget dengan mudah membuka mulut. Permen dipindah ke mulutnya, lidah Soonyoung sangat lihai menyelip dan menjilati bagian-bagian mulut pacarnya. Lidah Jihoon mulai merasakan pedasnya rasa mint dari permen langsung, ciuman itu diisi dengan pindah memindah permen dari mulut ke mulut menggunakan lidah hingga permen itu habis (mulut mereka jadi dua kali lebih panas karena ciuman). Jihoon tahu ada liur yang mengalir di dagunya dan ia menutup mata karena malu saat Soonyoung menjilat dagunya sebelum liur itu menetes.

"—Soonyoung?" Jihoon kaget. Bukannya berhenti tapi Soonyoung malah pindah ke lehernya, menggigit pelan disana. Jihoon mencengkeram bahu Soonyoung, mau mendorong tapi juga tidak mau.

Soonyoung menunggu respon Jihoon ketika ia mulai membuka kancing seragamnya, tapi pemuda yang duduk di pangkuannya itu tidak berontak. Jihoon menjilat bibirnya dan mereka berciuman lagi sementara Soonyoung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Jihoon iseng menjatuhkan tangannya di selangkangan Soonyoung dan meremas sesuatu disana.

"Jihoon—" Soonyoung menggeram, "Belajar darimana menggoda seperti itu hm?"

Jihoon turun dari pangkuan Soonyoung dan berlutut diantara kedua kaki pemuda itu. Ia melepaskan gesper dan menurunkan celana sekolah Soonyoung. Jemarinya yang kecil agak gemetar menggenggam milik pacarnya yang sudah menonjol dibalik fabrik celana dalam dan bokser.

Jihoon malu setengah mati, ia sama sekali tidak berniat seperti ini dan ia sebenarnya bukan tipe yang gampang terdorong oleh rangsangan sampai mau melakukan seks—bukan berarti tidak pernah. Tapi, ia dan Soonyoung memang jarang-jarang melakukannya. Soonyoung sudah maklum lahir batin dengan kenyataan kalau Jihoon tidak terlalu menyukai _skinship_. Ketika Jihoon sudah terlanjur terjun seperti ini, apa ia harus terus maju.

Masa bodoh.

Soonyoung mengerang, tahu kalau dia dibawa masuk ke mulut Jihoon. Ini kali pertama, dan rasanya tidak buruk meskipun Jihoon sangat-sangat amatir. Soonyoung masih lebih suka mulut yang di bawah.

Jihoon membawanya dekat dengan klimaksnya, namun Soonyoung tidak mau datang di mulut pacarnya. Paman Seungcheol sangat galak, kalau sampai ketahuan mulut anaknya bau sperma, Soonyoung yakin dia akan dipancung satu jam kemudian.

Jihoon dibawa menungging setelah Soonyoung melepaskan celananya. Jihoon menggigit pinggiran kursi saat Soonyoung menggigit pipi bokongnya, meraup sebagian lalu dihisap kuat. Jihoon mengeluarkan suara tertahan seperti tercekik saat Soonyoung menjilati cincin lubangnya dengan gerakan memutar.

Soonyoung tertawa mendengar suara itu, mencubit puting Jihoon dengan iseng, "Jangan tahan terlalu keras, suaramu lucu seperti lumba-lumba."

Soonyoung menjilat lagi di bagian yang sama, kali ini Jihoon merintih, rasanya geli, kotor sekaligus. Tapi, Jihoon tidak bisa mencegah Soonyoung karena nyatanya ia suka kalau seperti ini.

Jihoon mendengar Soonyoung seperti membuka sebuah bungkus plastik. Jihoon mengira kalau Soonyoung membuka bungkus kontrasepsi, tapi ketika ia merasakan seperti ada benda kecil basah dan agak licin masuk sebagian ke lubangnya, ia tahu itu bukan Soonyoung. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan Soonyoung menjilatinya. Jihoon melotot, sontak saja menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat bungkus permen mint yang tadi ia berikan pada Soonyoung ada di lantai, sudah kosong.

"S-Soonyoung…" Jihoon mendesah, "I-itu kotor, jangan—ugh.." Jihoon membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan lengannya di lantai. Ia merasakan Soonyoung menarik permen itu keluar, lalu Jihoon merasakan Soonyoung memasukkannya lagi. Rupanya Soonyoung hanya mengunyahnya sebelumnya.

Dingin menyerang bagian dalam Jihoon. Ini bukan es batu, tapi sensasi pedas dari mint membuatnya merasakan dingin seperti saat mencuci rambut dengan shampoo menthol. Soonyoung melihat pinggul Jihoon bergerak tidak nyaman dan ia tidak tahan untuk tidak meremasnya.

"Aku masuk." Dia berbisik.

Jihoon tidak bisa menggeleng dan tidak bisa mengangguk. Soonyoung masuk tanpa persetujuannya dan itu sakit karena Soonyoung belum mempersiapkannya.

Jihoon meringis hebat, tapi tertutup lengan dan lantai ruang klub. Soonyoung menciumi tengkuknya dan meminta ijin untuk bergerak. Jihoon menggerung, sejujurnya tidak menjawab, tapi Soonyoung sudah terlanjur mengartikannya sebagai _iya_.

Soonyong bergerak pelan ada awalnya. Permen yang ia masukkan di dalam Jihoon terasa lengket. Jihoon yang terkejut saat Soonyoung mendadak menumbuk dalam di awal-awal membuatnya mengetat tanpa sengaja. Soonyoung menggeram, tangannya mencengkeram bokong pacarnya dan meremasnya lagi. Soonyoung menciumi punggung Jihoon yang putih dan mengilap karena keringat. Udara di ruangan itu makin panas, tapi bagi Soonyoung di dalam Jihoon jauh lebih panas.

"Jihoon—" Soonyoung mengajaknya bicara dan Jihoon merasakan hal yang sepertinya akan makin memburuk ketika Soonyoung mempercepat tempo, "Bagaimana rasa permennya? Pedas tidak?"

Jihoon terhentak, Soonyoung mendorongnya lebih keras dan ia nyaris tergagap menjawab, "Ti-tidak tahu—"

"Tidak tahu atau tidak mau menjawab?" Soonyoung berbisik tepat di telinganya, "Jihoon, kau ingat kan kita sedang di sekolah?"

Memikirkan kalau mereka masih berada di sekolah membuat Jihoon kembali menahan desahan mati-matian. Sialnya, Soonyoung malah menusuknya lebih keras dan cepat daripada sebelumnya. Mata Jihoon setengah fokus, punggungnya melengkung ketika ia sampai pada klimaksnya.

Soonyoung yang merasakan kontraksi Jihoon yang tiba-tiba langsung menarik diri. Dia tahu dia akan tiba sebentar lagi, tapi Jihoon menahannya.

"Tidak—ugh.." pemuda itu meringis, "Jangan di lantai ruangan, di dalamku saja—"

Jihoon mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang hingga Soonyoung terduduk dan ia ada di pangkuan pemuda itu. Jihoon memutar tubuh agar ia bisa berhadapan dengan Soonyoung. Soonyoung meringis ketika Jihoon berputar dan menggeram saat Jihoon yang bergerak.

Jihoon sengaja menyempit saat ia menaikkan badannya, Soonyoung serasa dihisap kuat. Lagi-lagi klimaksnya mendekat, jadi dia menahan pinggul Jihoon dan bergerak cepat hingga nafas Jihoon putus-putus.

Soonyoung tiba beberapa menit kemudian, dia membaringkan Jihoon pelan-pelan di lantai sebelum menarik diri.

Ada sebentuk cairan keluar dari celah diantara dua kaki, Soonyoung menyengir menyadari adanya warna biru yang keluar dari lubang Jihoon. Itu lelehan permen. Soonyoung menarik beberapa lembar tisu yang ada di meja kerja Jihoon sebelumnya dan mengusap lelehan sperma, cairan lubrikasi alami, dan permen mint. Jihoon meliriknya dan melotot saat Soonyoung ternyata malah menyimpannya.

"Apa-apaan itu, Kwon?!"

Soonyoung sedang membersihkan miliknya sendiri lalu tersenyum jenaka pada Jihoon, "Jangan lupa bersihkan bagian itu saat mandi kalau kau tidak mau lubangmu dimasuki semut."

Seandainya bokongnya baik-baik saja, Jihoon bersumpah akan menendang muka Soonyoung sampai hidungnya penyok.

Mereka merapikan diri dengan cepat ketika sadar waktu sudah jam sebelas malam, Jihoon dengan cepat menyalin data musik latar yang suah ia buat ke _flashdisk_ sementara Soonyoung membantu merapikan barang-barangnya. Jihoon minta diantar sampai rumah dan Soonyoung menyanggupi dengan senang hati. Soonyoung menggendong Jihoon ketika mereka menuruni tangga dan berbohong dengan sangat baik ketika satpam sekolah bertanya kenapa Jihoon berjalan dengan aneh. _Tadi terpeleset di tangga lalu keseleo_.

Jihoon berjalan lambat-lambat, Soonyoung yang ada di sebelahnya menyengir, "Mau ku gendong lagi?"

"Mati saja."

Paman Seungcheol berkacak pinggang di depan pagar rumah seperti menunggu kedatangan anak gadis kesayangan yang _hang-out_ larut malam bersama pacarnya. Soonyoung dilirik seperti penculik yang paling berdosa sehingga pemuda sipit menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. _Calon mertuanya kekar seperti hulk, menantang tatapan balik sama saja seperti ingin pulang babak belur ke rumah._

Jihoon menggandeng Ayahnya masuk, "Jangan melirik Soonyoung seperti itu, Ayah. Dia tadi sudah menemaniku bekerja hingga semalam ini di sekolah." Jihoon bicara duluan sebelum Ayahnya bertanya macam-macam.

"Ya sudah, aku percaya pada anakku." Seungcheol tidak peduli lagi pada Soonyoung di luar sana dan membawa Jihoon masuk rumah, "Tapi kenapa kau bau mint, nak? Apa parfummu ganti?"

* * *

 _End_

* * *

Ps: intinya ga nyangka bisa bikin yang sejorok ini.


End file.
